


Shivering Gold | Daichi Sawamura x Reader Ficlet

by tsurakofuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Inspired by Music, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, semi-public sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Valentine’s Day Runner Up: 5th place with 346 votes! ☆ A brief rendezvous out back just isn’t enough to satiate. Minors DNI. *I DO NOT OWN DAICHI SAWAMURA OR HAIKYUU*
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Shivering Gold | Daichi Sawamura x Reader Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> As a thank you for the passionate voting on my Valentine’s poll, the 4 runner ups will also receive a mini- fic, each loosely inspired by a song (I know, a very cliché way to write fics). In 5th place, we have Daichi Sawamura and “Shivering Gold” by Tove Lo - the song is really more about clubbing in the visuals, but the lines "fingers in ties, wet, dripping" and shivering into someone stuck with me as moments of a naughty little fling. A reminder that he is introduced at 18 but ages up within the story plot. I envision this happening post-high grad regardless obviously but it’s up to you if you want it to be in university, outside of class or club practice, or during his career days outside the station... Well, enjoy!

In the dappled shadows, the veins across Daichi Sawamura’s forearm stand tense. The cutting lines of his muscles appear as his hand dives down. He’s just been grabbing at your waist, palming you under the hem of your shirt, the touches across your skin not hard enough to bruise. But when you lean back against the wall and your eyes fall on the curving motions of his arm, it comes to mind – you know Daichi has the strength to do it. If this was something better than keeping as quiet as possible in these stolen moments outside, you might beg him for it. 

You shiver to think of his fingers pressing down your hipbones, up your thighs, could scatter purple shadows across your skin even where the sun couldn’t streak them. Daichi feels the shudder as it rocks through your body, and he lets out a harsh exhale, hot against your face, as his fingers scramble below the waistband of your pants. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he lets slip, and you feel the snap of a seam when he pops the button free.

“It’s okay,” you say, barely breathing the words. Someone’s opened a window, the chatter of voices in the building behind you rising, the urgency of the moment exigent in your ear, and you move your hand down, fingers twining against the back of his as you hurry for your zipper. You shift and adjust your footing against the ground, spreading your legs slightly. A light stinging shiver jolts through you with the breeze, wind hitting your newly bare skin, and you shiver again when Daichi’s hand tugs at your underpants. He flattens his hand against your thigh and snakes beneath the fabric, the band pulling against your hips. You look down, watching his fingers hook around the panties, and close your eyes with a moan when he slips inside you. 

It’s his middle finger, the knuckles of his hand pushing between your pants and inner thigh as he crooks it and makes you gasp. The side of his thumb pushes up between your folds, and it’s your turn to curse – “ _fuck!_ ” when he rubs against your clit. Daichi pauses, takes it as an encouraging sign, and begins to shift back and forth there over you. He moves faster and faster until your knees are shaking, the sensations beginning to pulse through you at his touch. You moan, and force your eyes open to focus on his face. 

Daichi’s lips are half-parted, brows furrowed in some instinctual expression of focus, and in that moment his face is so endearing you roll your hips forward hard. You reach up and shove your hands through the shocks of dark hair. His scalp is warm to the touch, shaking and heavy breathing already pulling him to pieces.

“Daichi,” you whisper, letting your hands drag down to cradle the side of his face. The back of his ears are hot against your fingers. As his dark gaze burns over you, heavy, face trembling with the force of his panting breaths, you swear you can see yourself in the reflection of his irises. Or perhaps you just feel yourself mirror him, with your mouth open, lips swollen from kisses, heartbeat rocking your body. 

And then you let out a gasping, “ _oh!_ ” and tilt your head back, your hair scraping at the roots against the rough wall, when he adds a second finger. 

Your hands drag down across his neck, clamping onto his shoulders. Daichi pushes his hand against you, sliding down, up, and curling. The sounds coming from you are punctuated, high and sharp against his own shuddering breaths. His fingers thrust up, dancing inside you, and your eyes almost roll.

A door rattles open somewhere around the corner – the call echoing– “Sawamura?”

The heel of Daichi’s palm pauses, pressed so snug against you as he slows, moving down, almost pulling out. His fingers flutter so gently, parting you, his index finger withdrawn and just barely pulling your folds apart. Your thighs shake, fingertips pressing down his back and thumbs hard against his collarbone. 

“Shh,” he says automatically, overtaken by his innate sense of responsibility. His body betrays him in eagerness, though, thumb just gently skating across your clit, and you whimper. You tilt your chin up, and he claims your mouth to swallow your moans as he moves back and forth in tight circles, middle finger barely rocking back in forth inside you as you clench over him. 

Whatever the reason for the call, it must not be urgent because there’s no repeat, no one comes down around the corner. After a moment, his fingers are plunging back up, pulling your panties so harshly there’s the sound of another popping seam. He doesn’t apologize for this one, and you shudder into his broad shoulders, leaning back and gasping when he fucks back up harder with his fingers.

Daichi shakes, the tension running through his body even as you feel the stress melting from you with each coaxing movement he makes, faster and faster again. His lips are back along your neck, breathing hot and wet against the tender skin of your throat as he sucks kisses onto you. It stings, it makes you roll your hips into his hand, but it’s not enough. Not enough to mark, not enough to satisfy either of your greedy desire. 

“ _Fuck me,_ ” you whimper hopelessly, trying to thrust down and rub harder against his palm, to feed that friction your throbbing body cries for. 

He groans in response, a frustrated agreement, and his kisses move up, across your jaw, forcing his body closer to yours. His fingers plunge up, punctuating your words with hard thrusts, and he kisses right below your ear. Daichi’s teeth catch your lobe in a light tug, and keep moving up. His lips trace just over the cresting shell of your ear, and his tongue lashes out, so warm against you, wet, and so gentle it sends shivers cascading down your spine.

You’re gasping, and Daichi’s hand is calling the breath from your lungs with every moment when his fingers coil up in you and _pause_ deep and just almost enough. You can feel yourself clenching around him, inner muscles fluttering- and then he moves out, relaxing the beckoning motion, and his thumb strokes in remembered circles across your clit.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says in a broken groan as he leans his forehead down into your shoulder, and presses a third finger into you, curls to the knuckle. 

Nothing could be worse, or better, than this, your body so close to that eruption of pleasure and still begging for more. You’re coiled tight, everything ready to burst at how stuffed he’s making you, as shallow as it may be now, hips shaking over him. 

“There – right – fuck – ” you gasp, and Daichi nods, ear rubbing into your neck as his fingers curl against that sweetly sensitive ridge inside you, something that makes your legs tremble. You hold onto his shoulders, as if you’d fall down without him, hand fucking up into you at an angle you could never reach on your own, bringing a crescendo hotter and faster than anything you could do on your back with your own fingers envisioning his face and calling his name.

And you do call his name, a shuddering “ _fuck, Daichi!_ ” louder than you should have, coming suddenly. He silences you with a panicked kiss, rubbing slower and slower inside you as you feel yourself rush hot over him. Your heartbeat roars in your ears in time with the pulsing waves sending delicious cramps down through your shivering legs. The kiss goes on longer than your orgasm does, his tongue pressing against yours when your mouth slips open in another moan. 

The sound Daichi’s fingers make as he withdraws is filthy and wet, and you whimper at the loss, feeling the delicate spasms. You lean your head back into the wall and lift your eyes to his. 

Daichi’s breathing is more even than yours, his hand resting hard on your thigh, and he squeezes your leg. Something lingering and electric rolls through you at his touch, and you bring your hips up to his clothed ones, shoulders leaning back into the wall and grinding against the firm bulge of his cock. 

“Fuck me,” you say again, trying to keep your voice steady. The chattering sounds from the open windows fly down to you, a not-so-gentle reminder of the responsibilities inside, and you drop your hand to Daichi’s. You lift his grasp from you and, with your eyes firm on his, open your mouth. He lets you guide his fingers inside and lets out a moan as your tongue presses against the calloused pads of his fingertips, washing him clean of you. 

His last sense of resolve finally breaks. Daichi nods, sweat trickling down his neck and catching in the sun with his movement.

“Then let’s get out of here,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
